A Little about my Irkens Friends
Venouse Name:What are you deaf?Call me Ven. Age:14 in Irken years Parents:have none What's Your Style?:Gothic.lots of black and greys! Do You Have a Flaw? If So, What Is It?:Huh?Well I do blow my top when i get teased for being different...... Pet:a black wolf pup named Ash.She's really nice....for an earth creature Do You Have a Crush?:Crush....Don't you mean forever love? And i'm not afraid to say his name,it's Rae.I love him with all my soul and being. Sibling(s)?:None Favorite Activity?:hand to hand combat! i love sparing with Zeel.She's a great fighter! Biggest Problem?:Tanri!She called me a rip-off of Vix,when I'm clearly a Goth! Favorite Famous Person?:Haven't been here that long. Best Subject?:Designing! I love making new Desinging my out fits! Worst Subject?:Any subject with bright and sunny things! Closest Friend(s)?:En Zeel Name:Zeel Age:12 in irken Parents:I have none What's Your Style?:My own twist on my uniform. Do You Have a Flaw? If So, What Is It?:A flaw? I tend to scare Dib with out thinking about it. Pet:Can't have one,i wind up sneezing. Do You Have a Crush?:Crush?Don't you mean boy friend?Shim of course! Sibling(s)?:Sadly an older sister that always treats me like i defect and takes every thing i love. Favorite Activity?:Art!I love,Love,Love Drawing!!!! Biggest Problem?:Sasha.....GGRRRR....i honestly wish she'd leave me alone.... Favorite Famous Person?:Well,i've always enjoyed reading Edger Allan Poe's books Best Subject?:Art class.i alway choose Shim and Luun to be in my Group! Worst Subject?:Math.Earth math is so boring!I always wing up falling asleep Closest Friend(s)?:I guess Shim wouldn't count seeing as he's my boy friend......so i guess it would be Jon and Zim. 　 Zlim Name:Zlim Age:I'm 4 in Irken years Parents:Zeel and Shim What's Your Style?:Hmmm.....A mix of Momma and Daddy's uniform! Do You Have a Flaw? If So, What Is It?:I tend to pop off at The Dib-Stink when he gets on my nerves,but that's not very often. Pet:I don't have one,Momma's allergic to them Do You Have a Crush?:I guess Keef.People just need to give him a chance,he's really a nice human! Sibling(s)?:I have none. Favorite Activity?:Any thing that involves making things out of clay! Biggest Problem?:Toeto,OH MY TALLEST! that neko gets on my nerves!! Saying that Daddy disappearing was no big deal! Favorite Famous Person?:I don't know really........ Best Subject?:Not in skool yet. Worst Subject?:Not in Skool yet. Closest Friend(s)?:Eve,Zag and Dib.When Daddy disappeared,Dib helped me through it,Daddy's back now! 　 　 Relix Name:Rexil....just call me Rex if you don't mind. Age:13 in Irken years Parents:Um....i guess Deathbloom....and *Shudders* the Tallests What's Your Style?:any thing arodinamic Do You Have a Flaw? If So, What Is It?:I hate it when people call me by my real name Pet:A falcon named hunter.We go flying alot Do You Have a Crush?:Um.....Jun. Sibling(s)?:I guess Kagami......i think...... Favorite Activity?:Flying in the clouds Biggest Problem?:Zasasa and Eveyln Favorite Famous Person?:........... Best Subject?:i don't go to skool Worst Subject?:I don't go to Skool Closest Friend(s)?: Jun Sig Name: Sig Age: Im 5 in irken Parents:Rae and Ven What's your style? :Bright colors (More on Sig will come soon)